Your Last Kiss
by Kannaha
Summary: Et si le légendaire fil rouge du destin avait lié Gaara du Sable à une kunoïchi de la feuille ? Douce romance sur fond de guerre ninja : l'amour résistera-t-il à tout ? [GaaSaku] Fiction en 2 chapitres.


**Auteur** : BloodyMoony - **Beta** : Aucune

**Manga/Livre **: Naruto - **Appartient à** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating :** M pour Contenu Explicite – _NE CONVIENT PAS AU MOINS DE 18 ANS_

**Couple** : Gaara/Sakura

**Résumé** : Et si le légendaire fil rouge du destin avait lié Gaara du Sable à une kunoïchi de la feuille ? Douce romance sur fond de guerre ninja : l'amour résistera-t-il à tout ?

**Note **: J'ai écris cela il y a TREEEEEEES longtemps, c'est donc normal que certains éléments (je pense notamment à ce qui se passe après le discours de Gaara) ne correspondent pas au manga ! J'ai été ravie de voir que certains morceau de ma fic coïncidaient avec la suite du manga (genre en mode prophétesse attention !) mais j'avais vraiment pas envie de retaper tout mon Two-Shoot pour qu'il colle au manga Donc pas de panique !

Note 2 : J'espère que toute ma mise en page ne disparaitra pas lorsqu'elle paraitra sur ! Il y a deux paragraphes d'elipse temporelle donc si soudainement, vous ne comprenez plus rien, pas de panique ! C'est une courte élipse.

Mais je me tais ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas.

OoOoOo **Your Last Kiss** oOoOoO

_« __La tentation d'une belle femme peut causer votre __perte__ - si vous avez de la chance. »_

_Marx _

Le désert.

A perte de vue, un désert ocre dont le vent est capable de transporter à des kilomètres un simple grain de sable. Pour vivre dans le désert, il faut bien le connaître, l'apprivoiser, le posséder jusqu'au moindre de ses pièges. Chaque habitant du désert le sait : il n'y a rien de pire que de se perdre dans cette étendue orangée, de prendre conscience de la chaleur, de la soif et de cette mort imminente qui vous guette.

Dans ce décors magnifique et sinistre à la fois, un village, une cité : Suna.

Pendant des années, Gaara du Sable s'était comparé à cette force de la nature : calme, dangereux, rusé, n'attendant qu'une occasion pour faire tomber l'ennemi dans son piège. Durant son enfance, le jeune homme était malheureux, bouleversé par ce regard de dégout, de peur, de terreur que lui lançait les habitant du village caché de Suna. Depuis sa naissance, son père, Kazekage 4ème du nom, ainsi que son oncle, Yashimaru, lui avait fait croire qu'il n'était que malheur et semeur de mort, il l'avait persuadé qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa mère. Et cette voix, ce rire. Dans sa tête en permanence. Shukaku.

Un jour, persuadé de n'être aimé de personne, et poussé par la haine de Shukaku, le petit garçon s'enfui et se perdit dans le désert. Profitant du changement de ninja lors des rondes de la porte principale, il s'échappa et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Une fois loin des portes, à deux ou trois dunes du village, il marcha droit devant lui, pendant une heure ou deux. Espérant en son fort intérieur que quelqu'un le rechercherait, lui prouverait qu'il avait tort, qu'il n'était pas que l'arme suprême de Suna, qu'il était aussi un être humain, le membre de la famille du Kazekage. Et le trouverait, le ramènerait au village, que les choses changeraient pour lui, qu'on comprendrait son mal-être et qu'on le rassurerait. Que Temari et Kankuro accepterai enfin de jouer avec lui, que son père lui sourirait, qu'il serait un petit garçon normal et non pas une machine de guerre.

Il ne le savait pas, mais au village de Suna, c'était l'alerte rouge, tous cherchait l'enfant avec plus ou moins d'intérêt : un bijuu est une arme puissante, il est inconcevable de perdre ainsi un jinchuriki mais c'était également un enfant, et ce, malgré tout le pouvoir qu'il renfermait en son fort intérieur ! En plein milieu du désert, une tempête se préparait, Gaara était secoué par des vents de plus en plus fort, recevant du sable dans les yeux, sentant sa bouche réclamer de l'eau, il avait l'impression de sentir la mort venir le chercher... Soudain, se profila une falaise, une grotte, de quoi s'abriter devant la tempête qui s'annonçait. A 7 ans, l'enfant était solitaire, un peu débrouillard mais pas très courageux. Après 3 heures, Gaara accepta l'idée que personne ne viendrait le chercher ce soir et entra dans la grotte, sortant de ses poches des rations de survie qu'on donnait aux shinobis qui partaient en mission et qu'il avait volé avant son départ. La nuit tomba, et une faible lueur lui parvint depuis le fond de la grotte.

Avançant a tâtons, serrant fort dans son petit poing, l'emballage d'une barre chocolatée, il marcha vers cette petite lumière, le sable se déplaçant derrière lui. Intérieurement Shukaku grognait. Comme si ce qui se trouvait là bas, au fond de cette grotte, ne lui inspirait pas non plus confiance. La lueur venait d'un puits de lumière creusé dans la roche et qui laissait passer la lumière de la lune. Elle éclairait une crevasse dans laquelle se trouvait une sorte de jardin naturel : un arbre qui semblait mort, un étang et des ornements qui semblaient ne pas avoir été entretenus depuis des millénaire : les ruines d'une ancienne cité dont il ne restait qu'un ancien jardin zen.

Gaara descendit dans la crevasse et s'assit sur un banc recouvert de poussière et de racine. Il contempla cette vision apocalyptique de la nature, de ce qui avait du être un oasis sous-terrain : cette vision le renvoyant à son duel intérieur avec Ichibi.

« -**C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? **»

Gaara sursauta. A côté de lui se trouvait une vielle dame, assise, elle aussi, sur le banc à quelques centimètres de lui. Il n'aurait pas sut lui donner d'âge : ses yeux ridés, sa peau jaunie et tachetée, ses cheveux blancs, son dos vouté témoignaient de son grand âge. Mais la façon dont elle était apparue, sans bruit, le mettait mal à l'aise et n'allait pas avec l'image de la femme affaiblie qu'elle semblait vouloir donner.

« -**Tristement triste, malheureusement. Cet endroit a perdu sa splendeur d'antan. **»

« - **Je ... Je ne sais pas ... Je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant. **»

« - **Tu n'es jamais sorti de Suna n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne m'étonne pas à vrai dire. Le Kazekage 4****ème**** du nom serait traité d'irresponsable si on constatait qu'il laisse Ichibi se promener en liberté. Ce ne serait pas très malin sur le plan tactique : on peut faire tellement de chose à un enfant. **»

« -**Comment savez-vous ? **»

La petite vieille retourna dans sa contemplation. Gaara trépignait d'impatience. Il voulait savoir comment cette dame le connaissait, comment savait-elle qu'il était l'hôte de Shukaku, comment elle avait put le trouver ... Mais la femme ne semblait pas disposer à révéler ses sources. Elle demeura ainsi, droite et muette pendant quelques minutes alors que le petit garçon prenait sur lui pour ne pas la harceler de question.

« - **Tu est Gaara. Je le sais. Cesse de te poser toutes ces questions. **»

L'enfant était estomaqué, il ne savait que répondre à cela. La dame en connaissait peut être plus que lui sur son propre compte. Il décida de suivre l'exemple de la vieille et regarda le paysage. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle reprit la parole.

« - **Tu sais mon enfant, un destin très particulier t'attends **»

« - **Que voulez-vous dire, grand-mère ? **»

« - **Connais-tu les 3 ninjas légendaires de Konoha ? Ton père a du te parler un peu d'eux.** »

« - **Pas grand chose. On raconte qu'ils sont les héros de la 4****ème**** grande guerre ninja. Il y aurait Orochimaru, le scientifique avide de découverte, Tsunade, la femme ninja médecin et Jiraya, qui parcours le monde et écrivant des livres. **»

« - **Tu es plus renseigné que la plupart des ninjas de ton âge. Et bien, petit, Jiraya est venu à Suna, il n'y a pas si longtemps. On dit qu'il est tellement lié à ses invocations de grenouilles, qu'il a le pouvoir d'être invoqué depuis le mont Miyoboku aux grenouilles. Il y a la bas un sage, capable de faire des prophéties.** »

« - **Et en quoi cela me concerne, grand-mère ? **»

« - **Et bien, si Jiraya est venu, ce n'est pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Suna et Konoha ne sont pas en très bon terme. En fait, ce sage dont je te parlais a fait une prédiction à ton sujet. **»

L'intérêt de Gaara se trouva soudainement attiré. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les yeux verts d'eau de l'enfant s'illuminèrent de curiosité. Se tournant vers la vieille dame, il trépignait d'impatience, mais la brusquer ne la ferait pas parler.

« - **Il paraît que tu instaurera une ère de peur. Jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres quelqu'un. Dès lors, tu deviendra respecté, aimé de tous. Mais ces temps seront sombres et il te faudra trouver une compagne capable de t'accepter tel que tu es et qui t'aidera a unifier les pays.** »

Gaara prit le temps d'avaler ce que la vieille venait de lui dire. Quelqu'un changerait la vision du monde ? Grâce à cette personne, il serait aimé ? Enfin ! Mais le prix à payer pour trouver cette personne semblait immense. Une ère de peur ? Il vivait déjà cela au quotidien : lorsqu'il sortait dans les rues du village, personne ne le regardait dans les yeux, les mères attiraient leurs enfants près d'elle et une sorte de passage s'ouvrait devant lui comme si personne ne voulait être en contacte avec lui. Combien de temps devrait-il vivre ainsi ?

« - **Le vieux sage Grenouille a également vu un enfant. Un petit garçon qui n'est pas toi. Et beaucoup de monde placera d'espoir dedans. Il ne savait pas quel était son lien avec toi. Mais tu seras celui qui enclenchera son destin. **»

Du haut de ses 7 ans, Gaara ne comprenait pas. Il essaya d'en savoir plus, mais la vieille ne prononça plus un mot. Elle se releva, tourna le dos à l'oasis abandonnée et marcha vers le bout de la crevasse. Le petit roux ressassait les mots de la vielle femme : il ne serait plus _seul_ ... Il ne serait plus _seul_ ... Il pourrait _compter sur les autres_. Ces mots résonnaient en lui avec intensité et Shukaku remua dans sa prison comme s'il boudait cette révélation. Le démon n'était pas particulièrement convaincu et son humeur ne tarderait pas à déteindre sur cet enfant. Ichibi avait une incroyable emprise sur Gaara, et vice versa : les humeurs du démons étaient imprévisibles et le pauvre petit garçon en pâtissait souvent.

« - **Il y a néanmoins quelques chose qui m'a marqué. Le vieux sage a dit que tu saurais qui sera cette compagne « **_**quand le grand arbre de l'Oasis fleurira à nouveau **_» **Étrange non ? **»

« **Mais, grand-mère, cet arbre est mort ! **»

La grand-mère disparue, Gaara regarda autour de lui, elle n'était nul part ! Et soudain, un coup. Une douleur dans la tête lui fit tourner le regard vers l'arbre. La vieille était a côté et venait de le frapper avec sa canne. Pourquoi Shukaku ne l'avait pas protégé ? Gaara se frotta la tête avec force à l'endroit où il avait été frappé et lança un regard meurtrier à la vieille femme.

« **Non, il n'est pas mort ! Il est endormi. Cet arbre n'a pas fleuri depuis que le village de Suna a été créé ! On dit que lorsqu'il fleurira, les temps les plus sombres seront à venir et l'avenir du monde sera décidé. Maintenant, je vais te laisser. Je n'ai pas préparé le repas. **»

« -**Grand-mère, avant de partir pouvez vous me dire où vous vivez ? Comment je pourrais vous revoir ? **»

« **Mon nom est Chiiyo. Je suis l'une des membres du conseil de Suna mais ... Tu ne me reverras que le jour de ta mort. **»

Elle disparue pour de bon. Quelques heures plus tard, Gaara fut retrouvé dans la Grotte de la Vérité. Un lieu qui longeait Suna et qui était le dernier repaire avant le désert aride. Il ne parla pas de sa rencontre avec cette inconnue du nom de Chiiyo, on le prendrait pour un fou : la grotte avait été fouillé et personne n'avait été découvert. De plus, la vieille Chiiyo démentirait avoir été sur les lieux et ne pas l'avoir ramené au village, si on lui demandait. Elle était connue pour ses blagues quelque peu effrayante et son mauvais caractère. Depuis le départ de son petit-fils, Sasori du Sable Rouge, la vieille femme ne fréquentait plus les membres du village de Suna, elle restait enfermée avec son frère, jouant à faire la morte et se détachant des décisions concernant l'avenir du village.

_Au milieu de la nuit, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année ouvrit les yeux. Entouré de noirs, ses yeux verts perçait l'obscurité, le corps transpirant, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux rouges. Gaara du Sable, ex-hôte de Shukaku, le démon à une queue, Kazekage 5__ème__ du nom venait de faire l'un de ces rêves bizarres. Vous savez ces rêves où vous revivez une partie de votre vie dont vous ne vous souveniez plus. Il se leva doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller la personne allongée à ses côtés, attrapa une chemise qui traînait, enfila les manches et monta sur le toit du bâtiment. _

_Cette lune lui rappelait la fameuse nuit où il avait fait la connaissance de Chiiyo-sama. S'il avait su, à cette époque, ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Contemplant Suna de nuit, le Kazekage replongea dans ses souvenirs._

Quelques années plus tard, alors qu'il avait 12 ans, on envoya Gaara, sa sœur Temari et son frère, Kankuro, à Konoha pour l'examen Chuunin. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait le village : après son _escapade enfantine_, la sécurité autour de sa personne avait été augmentée et il ne devait ses rares sortie à l'extérieur qu'à son entrainement avec l'équipe. Il avait depuis longtemps oublié sa rencontre avec la vieille Chiiyo, ayant finit par se persuadé qu'elle n'était qu'une illusion crée par le manque d'eau et la peur d'un enfant envers la mort. Il avait étudié, était devenu Genin et une équipe de ninja avait été formé autour de lui : Temari, avec laquelle il pouvait augmenter la puissance destructrice des ses attaques de sable, et Kankuro, qui, aux yeux du Jinchuriki, ne servait pas à grand chose. Ils étaient tous trois supervisé par un jounin de Suna que Gaara admirait beaucoup, bien qu'il ne l'avoua jamais. Et puis, vint le jour de la mission, s'infiltrer durant l'examen chunnin de Konoha pour y mettre la pagaille. Dès son arrivée, il s'était fait remarqué en ayant une rencontre pour le moins agitée avec l'équipe 7. Une équipe fort étrange aux yeux de Gaara : le blondinet et son acolyte brun semblaient peiner à s'entendre ce qui diminuait considérablement la puissance de leur duo. Pour le bien de la mission qu'on leur avait confié avant le départ, il se devait de se contrôler. Mais Sukaku grondait : l'Uchiwa était vaniteux, cela l'agaçait, lui, mais Shukaku grondait à cause du blondinet hyperactif qui l'accompagnait. Plus tard, il comprendrait que cela venait d'une simple rivalité entre démon à queues : il venait de rencontrer l'hôte du démon renard ...

Mais elle, il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Il fallut attendre la première phase de l'examen pour qu'il s'aperçoive de son existence. Assise non loin devant lui, ses cheveux roses furent la première chose qu'il remarqua. Usant de son œil de sable, il put obtenir les informations nécessaires à la validation de l'épreuve. Il passa la suite de l'examen à la regarder, au bout de quelques minutes, il constata, avec gène, que Shukaku était étonnamment calme.

La foret de la mort avait été une épreuve on ne peut plus facile pour lui. S'étant vu décerné un rouleau du Ciel, il ne restait plus qu'a trouver une équipe avec le rouleau de la Terre. Il laissa Ichibi prendre un peu le contrôle et écrasa les équipes qui croisaient la sienne, récupérant plus de rouleau que ce qu'il n'avait besoin. Shukaku jubilait, il sentait que Gaara se laissait aller à l'abandon. Il était fatigué de lutter.

Lorsque Gaara reprit ses esprits, il était à l'hôpital de Konoha, Temari et Kankuro à son chevet, et une migraine sans nom qui lui paralysait l'esprit. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'énergumène blond, Naruto Uzumaki. Oui dans l'espèce de semi-conscience où il avait été plongé ces dernières semaines, il se souvenait de ce garçon. L'hôte du démon renard Kyubi. En son fort intérieur, Ichibi grondait, encore et toujours des rivalités de démon sans doute, mais Gaara l'étouffa. Ce garçon avait retenu son attention en parlant de ces « _kizuna_ » qu'il avait put construire avec son village, de ses amis qui le soutenaient, et il en avait la preuve. Il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il devait faire : Les shinobis de Suna avaient été enfermés, mis sous surveillance, le temps que toute la lumière sur cette affaire soit faite. C'est ainsi que Gaara appris la mort du Hokage 3ème du nom : Sarutobi et de son père, le Kazekage 4ème du nom, assassiné bien avant l'examen. Il est vrai que Gaara trouvait son père étrange ces temps-ci : d'habitude plus ou moins cruel, sans intérêt pour lui, ces dernières semaines ils avaient passer leur temps ensemble. Sa colère grandie : Orochimaru s'était bien joué d'eux.

Le roux prit le temps d'analyser les réactions de son démon, il avait fait beaucoup de mal durant son lâcher-prise : un expert du taïjutsu qu'il avait affronté était toujours entre la vie et la mort, les os broyés par la pression du sable et on racontait que même le fier descendant de la lignée Uchiwa, contre qui il avait dut se battre dans l'arène, était plutôt mal en point. Ce n'était pas Sasuke Uchiwa qui l'avait vaincu, mais la force de caractère de Naruto Uzumaki. Rencontrer un nouvel hôte, découvrir que cette vie de solitude et de désespoir n'était pas une fatalité lui avait fait un choc. Mais pire que tout, ce ne fut qu'en question intérieurement Shukaku que Gaara comprit les réelles raisons de sa violence envers les deux individus.

Un souvenir. Une brève image à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention avant son réveil à l'hôpital. Elle, avec ses beaux cheveux roses et ses yeux verts, qui enlaçait cet idiot d'Uchiwa. Encore et encore. Chacun de ses souvenirs le renvoyait à cette vision terrible de l'équipe 7 et de ce blanc-bec d'Uchiwa. Puis l'image de cette crevette en combinaison verte s'imposa à lui. Avec ses gros-sourcils et ses yeux ronds, il lui avait dévoilé sa flamme devant tout le monde, sans se soucier du regard des autres. Même si la réaction de l'adolescente laissait présager que les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, Gaara constata avec surprise et malaise que c'était la jalousie qui l'avait poussé à tant de violence envers ses adversaires. Mais jalousie envers quoi ? Envers le sentiment d'amour, qu'il ne connaissait pas ou envers ces deux garçons qui étaient proches de la rose, de cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Logés à l'hôpital de Konoha, Gaara et son équipe rechargeaient leurs batteries : ils étaient à bout de chakra et n'auraient pas fait long feu dehors. Les visites s'enchainaient : la petite brune que Temari avait battu lors de la première partie des duels de l'examen, Tenten, étaient entré dans sa chambre, proférant des menaces à son encontre. Apparemment, son équipe avait beaucoup souffert de l'examen : entre le gros-sourcil qu'il avait faillit tué, le descendant Hyuga qui s'était prit une branlée devant tout le monde et elle même, qui avait été férocement attaquée par Temari, leur orgueil en avait prit un sacré coup. Et il le comprenait. Mais Gaara n'éprouvait pas réellement de remord, dans une vie de shinobi, être blessé est chose courante, c'était le comportement qu'on put lui dépeindre de lui ces derniers jours l'effraya, il avait céder à la colère, il avait utiliser la technique du sommeil, lui qui s'était juré de maintenir le démon à une queue sous son contrôle. Les dernières nuits qu'il passa a Konoha furent pleines de songes, il restait sur ce toit, à contempler le paysage d'un ciel étoilé qui était hors de sa portée.

Alors que Temari supervisait leur retour, Gaara était sorti se promener, il se baladait entre les échoppes, portant une cape qui l'empêchait d'être reconnu des villageois de Konoha : condition de l'intendance de Konoha pour ne pas qu'il y ait de mouvement de panique. Sans Hokage, le village était plus fragile que jamais.

Alors qu'il regardait les statuettes représentant l'esprit du feu de la tombe du Hokage 3ème du nom, entra dans son champ de vision une chevelure rose bonbon qui capta son attention. Elle se tenait à côté de lui, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« -**Je pensais que vous étiez partis**. »

« -**Non** » répondit-il «** Kankuro voulait profiter un peu du repos accordé par l'intendance. Nous repartons dans 3 jours : Suna n'a plus de Kazekage, notre village est aussi fragile que le vôtre.** »

« **Espérons que rien ne soit arrivé durant votre absence **»

« **Il y a peu de chance, Orochimaru avait réussit à nous duper, si quelque chose était arrivé au village, nous aurions reçut un faucon**. »

C 'était la première fois qu'il avait une discussion avec elle. Pourtant, elle semblait être très accro à cet Uchiwa, et il l'avait blessé. Si Tenten avait été folle de rage que son coéquipier, il aurait été normal qu'elle lui en veuille d'avoir malmené l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être le cas, elle était calme, et ne semblait pas vouloir aborder le sujet. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Sakura Haruno, 12 ans et demi, avait été profondément marquée par cet examen : elle avait découvert énormément de chose sur elle même et sur ses coéquipiers. De plus, Sasuke avait changé : il était plus renfermé, plus secret, plus sombre. Il passait ses journées entre le toit de l'hôpital et sa chambre et ne parlait que pour crier sur Naruto. Sakura était inquiète, et si Gaara, lors de son épisode de folie, avait eut raison. Si Sasuke était lui aussi, vide de sentiment, avec pour seule volonté de détruire ? Elle devait néanmoins reconnaître que le jeune shinobi de Suna avait bien changé depuis que Naruto lui avait foutu une raclée. Il semblait apaisé, moins dangereux, plus humain. Sakura avait été horrifié d'apprendre qu'on l'avait forcé à se dissimuler sous une cape lors de ses sorties en ville : elle n'aimait pas vraiment les deux « _sages _» de Konoha, des soi-disants conseillers qui ne connaissaient plus la réalité du terrain. En outre, Gaara avait le même regard que Naruto lorsqu'ils étaient à l'Académie : triste, solitaire, ... Il lui faisait de la peine.

« **Désirerais-tu te promener avec moi ? Je t'ai souvent vu sur le toit, mais tu ne dois pas connaître Konoha non ? **»

Gaara confirma, c'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait en dehors de Suna. Une grande première qui avait nécessité beaucoup de préparation et d'ajustement. Sakura sourit et le guida au sein du village, le laissant découvrir Konoha comme s'il avait été un villageois normal, comme su Ichibi n'existait pas. C'était la première fois que le jinchuriki était traité de la sorte, comme s'il avait des sentiments qui ne dépendait pas de Shukaku. Quand il rentra à l'hôtel, il se sentit pour la première fois, léger. Il tourna et retourna une fleur de cerisier que lui avait donné une petite fille lorsque Sakura l'avait mené près de la prairie où, enfant, elle venait jouer avec Ino. Ce moment avait été extraordinaire, il avait eut l'impression d'être une autre personne.

« **Gaara ! Ou étais-tu passé, on t'a cherché partout ! **»

Temari venait de mettre fin à ce rêve. Soudain, alors que la blonde suspendait sa cape près de la porte, il sentit un poids terrible s'abattre sur lui. Elle le guida jusqu'au petit salon dans lequel leur sensei et Kankuro attendaient. Alors que Temari expliquait à son jeune frère le déroulement des prochains jours, Gaara pensait à son retour à Suna, loin de cette vie paisible, loin de cette journée, loin de Sakura et de Konoha. Loin de cet endroit où il n'était plus l'hôte d'Ichibi mais juste Gaara.

« **Gaara ! Tu m'écoutes ? **»

« **Pardonne moi Temari. **» Lui répondit-il doucement. Alors que sa furie blonde de sœur semblait perdre son sang-froid à parler dans le vide.

« **Tu ... Tu t'es excusé ? Non mais il ne faut pas ! C'est à moi de ...** »

Gaara releva la tête, observant celle qui, jusqu'alors, ne lui avait jamais adresser un sourire ou un regard. Elle semblait mal-à-l'aise, embarrasser par les excuses qu'il venait de lui faire, lui, pour la première fois. C'est alors qu'il prit sa décision. Cela ne pouvait plus durer : si sa sœur et son frère pouvait faire preuve d'autant d'humanité, alors lui aussi devait être capable d'en faire de même.

« **Non ! **» la coupa-t-il « **À présent les choses vont changer, Naruto Uzumaki. Il est comme moi et pourtant, chacun de ses camarades seraient près à se sacrifier pour lui. **»

« **Nous aussi pour toi Gaara ! **» Renchérit Kankuro avec fermeté.

« **Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne veux plus être qu'une arme que l'on craint. Bien que disais-tu ma sœur ?** »

« **Quand nous rentrerons à Suna, aura lieu la nomination du nouveau Kazekage : nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rester trop longtemps sans chef au village.** » Reprit Temari en regardant les feuilles qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« **Cela me semble évident ... Qui sont les candidats ? **» demanda Kankuro

« **Toshiro, Ayashi et Yohichi. Mais Toshiro semble être celui qui a le plus de chance d'être choisit : il était l'un des meilleurs conseillers de notre père, le plus fort de l'unité 4 et à des notions en décryptage de code. Je ne vois pas bien qui pourrait le concurrencer. **»

« **Moi** » Dit Gaara dit voix calme.

« **Toi ? Mais ... Gaara, tu n'es pas sérieux ! **» Répondit Temari avec angoisse et surprise.

**« J'ai parlé un peu avec Naruto. Son rêve est de devenir Hokage pour que tout le monde le respecte et voit sa valeur. C'est devenu un modèle pour moi. Il est normal que je commence dès maintenant ! Les villageois ont, certes, peur de moi, mais je contrôle suffisamment bien Ichibi pour protéger le village. De plus je suis non seulement un jinchuriki mais en plus le fils du Kazekage 4****ème**** du nom. Je veux me présenter**. »

Lorsqu'il avait prit cette décision, il ne pensait pas que le damyo accepterai qu'il dirige le village. Pourtant, après leur départ de Konoha, Temari envoya un faucon avec la candidature de Gaara. Quand ils arrivèrent au village, la foule venait acclamer son nouveau Kazekage. Le voyage jusqu'à Suna fut long : Kankuro avait usé de beaucoup de chakra durant la première partie du voyage à travers la foret pour faire de ses marionnettes des éclaireurs : Gaara possédait un démon a queue et les convoitises autour de ce pouvoir n'étaient pas inconnus, d'autant plus qu'une organisation du nom d'_Akatsuki_ avait tenté d'enlever Naruto quelques jours auparavant. Sur le chemin, Gaara eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'y fit pas attention mais le soir même, sa douce et belle Sakura pleurait, tentant de retenir un Sasuka Uchiwa qui s'apprêtait à déserter.

Il n'apprendrait que plus tard, après la folie de sa nomination, que le descendant du célèbre clan au Sharingan avait rejoint les forces d'Orochimaru et que Naruto était partit en apprentissage auprès du Sanin Jiraya avec pour mission de ramener la légendaire Tsunade, princesse médecin de génie.

Privé d'Hokage et de son Jinchuriki, Konaha semblait en mauvaise posture et Gaara prit pour première décision de soutenir ce village, malgré les protestations de certains vieux conseillers. Il nomma Temari ambassadrice de Suna et la laissa repartir vers Konoha.

Le travail de Kazekage n'avait rien eut de très jouasse. C'était beaucoup d'administratif et très peu de terrain : en tant que Kage vous devez protéger le village, vous êtes donc précieux, d'autant plus si vous êtes un hôte. Chaque année avait lieu l'examen des Chunnins auquel Gaara était convié. Durant une période d'une semaine, il pouvait souffler un peu en se rendant dans les divers pays organisateurs. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il se rendit à Konoha, ni Naruto, ni Sakura n'était présent. L'hôte de Kyubi avait été prit sous l'aile du célèbre Jiraya et parcourait le pays afin de mieux conrôler sa puissance et devenir un hôte de renom. Quand à Sakura, elle était l'apprentie de l'Hokage, mais durant les festivités auquel la blonde participait avec lui, c'était à Sakura et à Shizune de prendre en main l'hôpital. Il commençait à se faire respecter, le village l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était et ne le craignait plus vraiment, néanmoins, Gaara préférait la solitude de son bureau plutôt que la semi panique de la rue. Souvent, il recevait des visites de Kankuro ou de Temari, cette dernière trouvait qu'a son âge, il devrait penser à prendre une compagne, à s'afficher avec une jeune femme pour rassurer les anciens sur son état mental et sa capacité émotionnelle. Derrière cela, Temari lui avait avoué que la vie privé d'un Kage était suivit de près par les habitants du village et que le mariage et la naissance d'un enfant étaient des évènements très suivit et attendue des habitants. Cette partie du travail de Kazekage mettait Gaara mal-à-l'aise, il n'était pas le meilleur en matière de sentiment et surtout, il se voyait mal, à son âge, avec une femme. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait aucune proposition : suite à sa nomination, de nombreuses jeunes femmes s'intéressaient à lui, lui rappelant, à son grand malheur, le fan club qui poursuivait Sasuke Uchiwa lors de sa première visite à Konoha. Mais aucune des habitantes de Suna ne l'intéressait : trop effrayés, trop jeunes, ou trop provocatrices, aucune ne trouvait grâce à son cœur. La seule qui le hantait avait de beaux cheveux roses et un prénom de fleur.

Ce fut un soir, à la nuit tombée, que tout bascula. Venu de nul part avait surgit cet homme, blond aux cheveux long, et son oiseau d'argile. Pendant des longues minutes, il lutta pour préserver le village, épuisant son chakra et refusant d'avoir recours à Ichibi. Soudain, il prit conscience qu'il était la cible de l'attaque et non le village. Doucement, il renvoya son sable en dehors de l'enceinte qui protégeait Suna et essaya d'attirer l'ennemi plus loin, vers un endroit où l'explosion de Shukaku ne serait pas dangereuse pour son peuple. Mais il était à bout de force et tomba.

_Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Le dernier de sa vie. Il n'avait plus fait attention à sa rencontre avec Chiiyo, l'oubliant comme un rêve d'une vie passée. Pourtant, c'était à ce moment que tout commençait. La lutte contre Deidara avait été difficile, il y avait mis toute son âme, toutes ses forces, il avait combattu pour son village, pour sa famille, pour Naruto et ses idéaux, et quelque part, un peu pour elle. _

Le noir.

C'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Le néant. Un néant lumineux mais sans vie où lui même ne savait plus qui il était. Il se remémora les paroles que cette vieille femme lui avait contées. Bien sur, le nom de Chiiyo ne lui était pas inconnu : en devenant Kazekage, il avait prit connaissance de nombreux secret et de cette femme qui vivait, recluse dans la montagne avec son frère. Finalement, il ne l'aurait jamais revu. Sa vie défila devant lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ses larmes, ses rires, ses surprises, ses peurs, tout lui revint d'un coup. Il la revit. Elle. Avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux roses. Il se revit près d'elle dans ce parc, alors qu'il dissimulait son visage sous une cape, sa jarre de sable dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Temari et Kankuro. Il revit son sourire, entendit le son sa voix ... Et soudain, alors qu'il sentait la vie le quitter, il eut un regret. Celui de ne pas avoir put la revoir, une dernière fois. Dans son esprit, la mort prit la forme des gens qu'il avait connu. Il se vit lui même, enfant, en train de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon blond ne vienne lui prendre la main. Au loin, dans la foule derrière Naruto, se tenait Sakura. En se sentant partir, il utilisa ses dernières forces pour lui adresser un dernier sourire avant de disparaître.

Pourtant, il rouvrit les yeux, sur le visage de Naruto, plus vieux mais bien réel.

Hébété, il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur une plaine, de l'herbe verte sous ses jambes. Naruto était penché sur lui avec un grand sourire et la foule derrière lui, c'était des gens de Suna ! Il entendit des gloussements et certaines filles lui sautèrent au cou en gémissant des « _Gaara-sama _». A l'instant, il avait ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : de la reconnaissance. Pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose. Et c'est la qu'il l'aperçut. Sakura. Elle tenait dans ses bras une vieille femme et semblait profondément attristée.

Naruto cria, il pleura, elle aussi et la, il comprit.

« _Nous nous reverrons le jours de ta mort. _»

C'était elle. Chiiyo.

Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Elle avait donner sa vie, ses dernières forces pour le sauver.

Dans le brouillard de sa résurrection, Gaara entendit tout l'histoire : après avoir été enlevé par l'Akatsuki, on lui avait extrait Ichibi, ce qui l'avait tué. Pourtant, l'équipe 7 était arrivée au pas de course et avait combattu ces vils shinobi. Si Naruto et Kakashi avaient des doutes quand au destin de leur ennemi : Deidara, renégat du village d'Iwa Sakura et Chiiyo avaient valeureusement combattus Sasori du Sable Rouge, maître incontesté de l'art du marionnettiste. Dans la bataille, Chiiyo avait été blessé plusieurs fois, et la dernière lui aurait été fatale : son sacrifice n'était donc pas vain. La vie allait la quitter et elle usa d'un jutsu rare pour que lui, puisse revenir. Quelle femme étonnante.

Naruto le porta jusqu'à Suna où ils arrivèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il ordonna qu'on fasse entrer la vraie héroïne de la mission en premier et ce fut donc le corps de Chiiyo qui passa l'enceinte du village du sable avec les honneurs dus aux combattant exemplaire.

Les jours qui suivirent fut chargé pour le Kazekage : il fallait reconstruire une partie de l'enceinte qui avait explosé sous les parchemins piégés de Sasori préparer les funérailles de maître Chiiyo, superviser les med-nin qui confectionnaient de quoi guérir les blessés de cette mission et surtout, rassurer les conseillers sur sa position de Kazekage.

Lorsqu'il put enfin prendre quelques minutes pour lui, il descendit dans le village, drapé d'une cape blanche, de manière a ne pas êtes dérangé. Alors qu'il marchait dans Suna, observant ceux à qui il avait sauvé la vie et qui avaient sauvé la sienne, une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était elle. Sakura. Souriante, comme avec un air de déjà vu, la jeune kunoichi voulait le féliciter pour sa réussite. Il se sentit rougir et, comme un symbole, lui proposa de lui faire visiter Suna.

« **Cela doit te changer, à présent, d'être ainsi adulé, comme une star **»

« **Oui et non. Je suis habitué à déclencher les émeutes, bien que d'habitude ce soit plutôt de la peur que j'inspire. Ce n'est pas désagréable, je dois avouer**. »

« **Et dormir ? Toi qui ne pouvais pas, ça dois te changer ! Enfin, je veux dire, avec Sukaku, tu n'en avais pas vraiment la possibilité ... **»

« **Oui, énormément c'est très ... Reposant ! Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, même si je rendais Ichibi coupable de mon malheur ... Sa présence me manque un peu. **»

Ils rirent. Puis, Sakura lui parla de Sasuke, et de ce sentiment d'abandon qui l'avait habité après le départ du brun. Elle lui parla d'elle, de sa vie, de ses amis, du retour triomphal d'un Naruto qui n'avait pas changé, de ce nouveau membre dans l'équipe : Sai. Il eut un nouveau sourire alors qu'il se rendait compte que personne, hormis Naruto, ne s'était autant laisser aller à la discussion avec lui. Il se sentait heureux qu'elle puisse se confier ainsi à lui. Ils s'était installés sur le toit de la tour du Kazekage, les pieds dans le vide. Leur conversation dura longtemps et le soleil commença à se coucher. Quand soudain, il ne put se retenir et la coupa.

« **Quand repartez vous ? **»

« **Demain. Tsunade-sama va vouloir un rapport détailler et Kakashi-sensei à besoin de repos. **» Répondit la jeune femme en repensant aux diverses blessures de son mentor.

« **Je vois. Reviendras-tu à Suna prochainement ? Temari m'a dit que tu avais fait des miracles sur les med-nins de Suna ... Je serais honoré d'offrir à mes ninjas médecins, une formation préparée par tes soins ... **»

« **Serait-ce une invitation maître Kazekage ? Je dois admettre que vos ninja médecins ont besoin d'une formation plus approfondie, surtout en ce qui concerne les poisons. Aussi, si maître Tsunade est d'accord, je pourrais envisager de revenir quelques jours**. »

« **Je lui enverrais un faucon pour cela alors. **»

Sakura sourit et Gaara ne se sentit pas très malin : il avait dissimulé son envie de la voir derrière un prétexte débile digne d'un adolescent pré-pubère et s'en sentait particulièrement idiot. Pourtant, le lendemain, quand la petite troupe reprit la route, Gaara s'empressa de faire envoyer un message à Konoha pour recevoir l'aide de la précieuse Tsunade en matière de médecine, lui écrivant qu'il serait également ravi d'accueillir l'un de ses disciples. Tsunade lui répondit quelques jours plus tard qu'elle lui aurait bien envoyé Shizune, mais que cette dernière avait beaucoup de travail, et qu'Ino Yamanaka n'était pas disponible. Aussi, elle lui enverrait-elle sa précieuse Sakura quand celle ci rentrerait de mission.

Ce ne fut que des mois plus tard, lorsque l'équipe 7 revint du repère d'Orochimaru, que Sakura annonça son arrivée. Le mot de la kunoichi donna à Gaara un sourire que Temari fut ravie d'interpréter comme de la hâte. Lorsque Sakura arriva au village, elle fut accueillit comme il se devait et annonça qu'elle se mettrait au travail dès le lendemain. Il fut également décidé que la jeune femme vivrait, le temps de sa présence au village, dans la maison qu'il partageait avec sa famille : c'était une hôte de marque, mais on ne pouvait ouvrir les quartiers réservés aux invités qu'en présence d'un autre Kage et Temari avait dit qu'il était hors de question que la rose dorme dans un hôtel.

L'endroit où vivait les 3 enfants de feu-Kazekage 4ème du nom était proche de la tour où travaillait Gaara : c'était un lieux assez vaste et lumineux sur 2 étages. Les zones de vie commune se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée tandis que les chambres se trouvaient au premier. Une salle d'entrainement et un atelier avaient été aménagés au second, dans ce qui était un vieux grenier et permettaient à Temari et Kankuro de préparer leurs armes et leur techniques à l'abris des regards. Sakura prit place dans la chambre d'amis du premier où se trouvait un lit confortable, un bureau suffisamment grand pour qu'elle prépare ses cours et une petite terrasse avec un fauteuil si elle voulait se détendre. La kunoichi fut très émue de la prévenance de ses amis et s'installa pour le mois à venir.

Les jours passèrent et une étrange routine s'installa : Sakura se levait en même temps que Temari et déjeunait avec elle avant de partir vers l'hôpital de Suna où elle formait un groupe de 5 med-nins. Elle déjeunait généralement avec eux et profitait de ses deux heures de pauses suivantes, dues aux fortes températures du début d'après-midi, pour étudier. Certains cas n'étaient présents qu'à Suna, les rendant plus intéressants aux yeux de la rose dont la soif d'apprendre était inépuisable. Pendant ce temps, ses étudiants examinaient des poisons concoctés par ses soins avant qu'elle ne leur montre, par la suite, leur application pratique. Elle rentrait généralement dans l'après-midi et se détendait dans le fauteuil sur son balcon qui se révéla être merveilleusement incliné pour profiter de la légère brise de fin d'après-midi. C'était généralement vers 17h que Kankuro descendait de son atelier et venait s'asseoir avec elle pour débattre sur les poisons à employer dans ses marionnettes. Ils étaient rejoints un peu plus tard par Temari et, Gaara ne rentrait au coucher du soleil, alors qu'ils préparaient le repas. Les soirées se terminaient généralement dans le salon de la villa, devant une infusion pendant que les 4 amis discutaient de choses et d'autres. Sakura avait tout de suite remarquer la rougeur sur les joues de Temari, quand on lui parlait de Shikamaru et Kankuro se révéla être un grand farceur au cœur d'or. Si les tentative de drague de l'aîné de la famille laissaient Sakura de glace, les regards entre la jeune femme et le kazekage se faisait, chaque soir, plus nombreux. Le marionnettiste était généralement calmé par sa grande sœur qui l'assommait à coup d'éventail géant ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Sakura alors que Gaara esquissait un sourire. Ce dernier restait généralement discret, il parlait peu en présence de sa famille et gardait ses conversations pour les moments qu'il passait en tête à tête avec la rose, le plus souvent après que les autres se soient couchés. Ils restaient là, sur le balcon de Sakura, à regarder les lumières de Suna s'éteindre au fur et à mesure, tout en discutant de sa présence à Suna et du travail accompli jusque là.

C'était un soir comme tous les autres, le repas venait de se terminer et le Kazekage profitait de la douceur de la soirée sur la terasse au sommet de la villa. A force d'y passer ses soirées, lorsqu'il cohabitait avec Shukaku, Gaara avait finit par aménager un salon d'extérieur où il passait généralement ses nuits blanches. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de profiter de cet aménagement depuis son retour ... Il s'accouda à la barrière et écouta l'environnement ambiant. Sa sœur rangeait la vaisselle dans la cuisine en pestant contre « ses idiots de frère qui n'étaient pas capables de donner un coup de main » et Kankuro étalait les nouvelles armes qu'il avait intégrées à sa marionnette. Elle, elle préparait ses affaires, elle partait le lendemain. Gaara le savait. Quelle excuse prendrait-il pour la faire rester sans lui avouer ses sentiments ? Un bruit de tissus le fit se retourner, elle était là, dans l'embrassure de la porte.

« **Tu aimes te cacher sur les toits à ce que je vois **»

« **C'est plus calme, et la vue y est magnifique **» lui répondit-il en souriant.

« **Je pars l'esprit léger : vos med-nins sont au niveau, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème en cas d'empoisonnement. **» Elle lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

« **J'en suis ravi. Merci pour ton aide Sakura-san. Quand pars-tu ? **»

« **Demain. Tsunade-sama a besoin de moi, les choses bougent du côté d'Orochimaru et Naruto ne tiendra pas longtemps en place s'il sait que Sasuke se rapproche de nous**. »

Gaara se sentit soudainement mal. Ils ne parlaient que très rarement de Sasuke Uchiwa, le roux ayant remarqué combien ce sujet faisait du mal à la jeune femme. Le voile de tristesse qui passait dans ses yeux lorsque le sujet était mentionné.

« **Prends garde à toi. Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs d'hôte, mais l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru ne sont pas des menaces à prendre à la légère, même pour Naruto**. »

« **On a vu Sasuke la dernière fois, il avait beaucoup changé. **»

« **Uchiwa n'est plus un gentil genin, Sakura, c'est un tueur. Orochimaru l'a formé pour cela et son souhait est de tuer Itachi. Il n'y a aucun doute : votre Sasuke n'est plus. Fais en sorte que Naruto s'en rende compte rapidement sinon il en souffrira beaucoup. **»

Il l'a vit se ternir. Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas un déserteur comme les autres, c'était le garçon que Sakura aimait : son amour d'enfance, celui pour qui son cœur battait. Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'appuya à son tour contre la ballustrade en soupirant. Les yeux dans le vide, elle repensait à tout ce qui les avaient menés là, Naruto, Sasuke et elle. Comment cette petite équipe de genin de Konha avait put se déchirer de la sorte ? Gaara ka regarda sans un mot. Il avait conscience que ses mots pouvaient être dur mais, bien qu'il n'abrite plus Shukaku en lui, il avait gardé ce côté direct et un peu glacial qui faisait, il n'y avait aucun doute, partit de son caractère. Il aurait put la ménager, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle devait juste faire attention à Naruto, mais cela était faux. Pire que l'Akatsuki, le plus grand combat de son ami blond serait contre Sasuke, il n'y avait aucun doute. Et que se passerait-il ensuite ?

« **Suna va me manquer **» dit doucement Sakura

« **Vraiment ? **» lui repondit-il, les yeux écarquillés de surprise

« **Oui. C'est très différent de Konoha, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé travailler avec vous tous. Tout le monde est très gentil ici et, même si je venais d'un autre village ... J'ai été traité comme si j'étais née ici. C'est très agréable. Tu diriges très bien le village Gaara-sama.** »

« **Merci. J'essai de changer les mentalités ici. Parfois, c'est difficile mais quand je vois les changements dans l'attitude des shinobi de Suna, je me dis que ça vaut le coup. Et je t'en pris ... Pas de sama derrière mon nom ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir le même âge que Tsunade ! **» lui répondit-il en riant. Rire auquel la jeune fille répondit chaleureusement.

« **J'admire ce que tu as fais **_**Gaara-kun**_**. **»

Voyant que la discussion semblait terminée, Sakura tourna les talons pour retourner dans le salon où Temari et Kankuro devaient les attendre. Elle ne voulait pas rester et déranger son hôte, pire, elle sentait une certaine tension dans l'air. Encore plus depuis quelques jours où ils se surprenaient mutuellement en pleine observation l'un de l'autre. Elle tourna les talons et commença à amorcer un mouvement vers la porte mais sa main fut retenue. Sakura baissa les yeux et vit la main de Gaara qui lui tenait le poignet fermement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il ésemblait en proie à une angoisse profonde, il ne savait que faire. Elle était si proche, il avait franchi le premier pas, elle n'attendait que sa réaction. Il inspira un grand coup et, la tirant vers lui, la plaqua contre son corps et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stupéfaite, Sakura mit quelques secondes à réagir. Elle l'enlaça, se pressant contre lui, l'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Un baiser passionné, comme si, depuis des mois, ils n'attendaient que ça.

« **Hey là-haut ! Vous comptez descendre un jour ?! **»

Ils se séparèrent brusquement, essoufflés et rouges de gène et partirent rejoindre les autres. La soirée se termina sans accroc, ou presque. Sakura espérait pouvoir parler ce qu'il s'était passé sur le toit. Malheureusement, l'un des conseillers du Kazekage entra en trombe alors que Kankuro préparait ses ombres chinoises pour demander à Gaara de participer à une réunion exceptionnelle à la tour du Kazekage. S'excusant auprès de sa famille et de son invité, le jeune homme sorti à la suite du ninja sans un regard pour la jeune femme qu'il avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois dans son bureau, Gaara se colla dos à la porte, profitant de quelques secondes de solitude et soupira. Il se laissa glisser en position assise sur le sol, les jambes repliées sur son torse, les mains dans les cheveux. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Sakura aimait Sasuke, elle continuait de participer avec Naruto à la recherche du renégat. L'angoisse de l'Akatsuki, la guerre imminente, c'est probablement cette peur qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser, se disait-il, bien qu'au fond de lui, une voix lui disait une toute autre histoire.

Restant enfermé avec le conseil toute la nuit, il ne put être présent lors de son départ, ce n'est que, à son réveil, qu'il prit conscience de son erreur : Sakura était partie.

Alors qu'il aurait put lui courir après, la retenir, lui avouer ses sentiments, il n'en fit rien, restant dans son bureau, le regard fixé vers la porte du village sans savoir qu'il ne reverrait pas la jeune femme avant le début de la guerre.

Du côté de Sakura, les pensées se bousculaient sans trouver de réelles réponses : les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés sur le toit avait bouleversé son cœur et son âme, il y avait bien longtemps que Sakura avait mis de côté se amour pour l'Uchiwa. Ce qui lui manquait le plus et l'encourageait à continuer les recherches était le sentiment de fraternité qui passait dans l'équipe 7 et qui s'était envolé avec le départ de Sasuke. Lors de leur rencontre avec l'équipe de Gaara, elle avait été touchée par son histoire, aussi triste et solitaire que celle de Naruto. Elle s'était bien rendue compte que lorsque ses pensées n'étaient plus fixées sur Sasuke, le monde lui apparaissait autrement plus intéressant ... Le sauvetage du Kazekage lui avait permis de (re)découvrir qui était Gaara, combien il pouvait être intéressant lorsqu'il sortait de son mutisme habituel et, après le mois qu'elle venait de passer à Suna, elle était irrémédiablement tombé sous le charme du jeune homme. Mais lorsqu'il était parti, la laissant seule et sans réponse après le baiser enflammé qu'ils avaient eut sur le toit, Sakura ne sut quoi faire. Que pensait-il ? Elle dormit bien mal cette nuit là et lorsque Shikamaru arriva au petit matin, profitant de l'escorte accordée à Sakura pour déposer des dossiers importants, la rose s'empressa d'ordonner leur retour à Konoha. Avec un dernier regard pour la tour du Kazekage, la kunoichi s'en retourna vers son pays, le cœur et la tête ailleurs.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard, lorsque s'organisa le congrès des Kage, que Gaara reprit espoir : Tsunade devait amener avec elle, deux shinobis de son village pour veiller sur elle. Elle prendrait probablement Shizune, pour ses conseils et sa maîtrise des sceaux et Sakura pour sa force extraordinaire. Alors qu'il quittait Suna, il espérait sincèrement avoir le courage de tout avouer à la jeune femme : il s'en voulait pour avoir disparut aussi rapidement la veille de son départ. Il savait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas aussi bien qu'elle pouvait connaître Naruto, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espéré qu'elle aussi, elle pouvait avoir une certaine affection pour lui.

Sa surprise sonna comme un déchirement. Sakura n'était pas là. Konoha avait subit une violente attaque quelques semaines auparavant et l'Hokage 6ème du nom, Danzo, qui fut chargé de remplacer la Princesse des Limaces au conseil. L'un des garde du corps de Danzo lui revela qu'elle supervisait les stocks de plantes médicinales et était chargé de surveiller Naruto et ses déplacements : les sages de Konoha ne voulant plus que ce dernier ne sorte de l'enceinte du village, ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait. Personne à qui se confier, personne à qui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les discussions étaient houleuses, personne ne voulait lâcher sur ce qu'il possédait, ce qu'il savait. Et ce vieil Tsuchikage qui ne le prenait pas au sérieux à cause de son âge ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il remercia l'Akatsuki d'avoir extrait Ichibi de son corps : sa colère était si grande qu'il aurait put détruire le pays en réveillant le démon.

C'est à ce moment que des vibrations se firent sentir, les samouraïs censés les protéger barrèrent la porte et l'ambiance, déjà tendue, monta d'un cran. Le Raïkage, leur avait raconté que son petit frère de cœur, choisit pour être l'hôte du démon à huit queues, avait été attaqué par Sasuke Uchiwa. La rumeur disait que ce dernier avait tué Orochimaru ainsi qu'Itachi Uchiwa et avait intégré l'Akatsuki à la mort de son frère. Cela n'était pas pour rassurer les autres Kage. _A_ décida de sortir voir ce qu'il se passait. Pendant ce temps, tous avaient le regard braqué sur Danzô, cet homme était détestable ! Sa vision du monde ninja n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Tsunade, ni de celle pour laquelle Chiiyo s'était sacrifié. Il ne laisserait pas un usurpateur comme Danzô, utiliser Naruto comme on avait put se servir de lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais il fallait agir prudemment : l'attaquer de face risquait de déclencher un incident diplomatique.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche, pour la première fois. Il n'hésita pas à critiquer les kages, et leur attitude.

Cela faisait un moment que _A_ été sorti, cela n'était pas au gout de Gaara. Il se leva, immédiatement suivi de Temari et Kankuro. Quelques couloirs plus loin, le Raikage en mauvaise posture. Faisant appel à son sable, Gaara bloqua une attaque, elle provenait d'une silhouette de chakra violette, froide, glacial. Au centre de cette forme, Sasuke. Tentant de contrôler ses pulsions de mort, Gaara se remémora Sakura, il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Mais l'être qui se trouvait face à lui était bel et bien rongé par la haine, tout comme son adorable amie lui en avait parlé lors de son mois à Suna. Le roux sentit son ancien caractère sociopathe reprendre le dessus : Sasuke ne méritait pas l'amour de Sakura, elle qui l'attendait au village, elle qui restait persuadé qu'il reviendrait un jour. Mais Gaara dut se faire une raison, elle l'aimait, elle avait le droit de savoir, plutôt qu'être mise ainsi devant le fait accompli. Et Naruto ... Il ne pourra jamais plus le regarder dans les yeux s'il tuait cet homme. Alors il tenta de lui parler, de lui faire abandonner sa haine comme Naruto avait étouffer la sienne. Mais cela fut peine perdue.

Sasuke s'enfuit dans une salle voisine et disparue comme par magie. Temari courut vers son petit frère, Gaara n'utilisait que peu ses pouvoirs depuis la disparition de Shukaku. Bien sur, l'absence de son démon le rendait un peu plus faible, mais il avait conservé une excellente maîtrise du sable et les techniques qu'il connaissait étaient toujours ancrées dans sa mémoire.

« **Gaara ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? C'est un déserteur ! Tout le monde le cherche ! Si le Raikage apprend que tu as laissé s'enfuir celui qui a capturé son petit frère ... Pire si Danzô découvre que tu ne lui as pas remis Sasuke, alors qu'il a été déclaré miss-nin et criminel de rang S ... Gaara ... C'est une guerre diplomatique que tu veux ? **»

« **Il faut qu'il voit Naruto avant, je n'ai aucun droit de le tuer sans l'approbation de Naruto **».

«** Je comprends ce qui te lie à Naruto, tu es mon frère et mon Kazekage et je respecte ta décision, **répondit Temari humblement**, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de se mettre à dos les autres pays ! Sasuke n'est plus un ninja de Konoha, il en a après les Jinchuriki !** »

« **Temari ... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de vivre constamment avec ce démon en toi, de voir les gens de ton village te regarder comme un paria, comme si tu étais responsable des crimes commis par cette chose au fond de toi. Naruto a réussit à se faire des amis, il a confiance en Sasuke, et il espère le ramener dans le droit chemin. Je ne lui mettrais pas de bâtons dans les roues ... Pas moi. Je lui serais éternellement redevable ... **»

Temari regarda le sol, triste des mots que son petit frère venait d'avoir. Même s'il ne disait jamais rien sur leur enfance, elle savait qu'il avait énormément souffert de la solitude que lui imposait le rôle d'hôte. Elle même n'avait pas réellement été proche de lui avant leur mission raté à Konoha. Elle se sentit soudainement mal et hocha tristement la tête aux paroles de son frère. Gaara se tourna vers les autres, vérifiant que tout le monde allait bien, scrutant de son regard vert d'eau l'endroit où se tenait quelques instants plus tôt le Hokage qui venait de disparaître. Ce fut Kankuro qui allat au secours de sa sœur, lui donnant une faible pression de la main sur l 'épaule en signe de soutient. Tous deux savaient que Gaara avait changé, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naruto et de l'équipe 7, le sujet restait trop sensible pour lui. Cette attaque et la remarque salée de Gaara eurent le mérite de réunir tous les kages sous une seule et même bannière : l'Alliance Shinobi. Le Raikage fut nommé commandant de l'armée de Shinobi tandis que le chef des Samouraï dessinait le nouveau bandeau qui unirait les forces ninja du continent.

Les quelques semaines de préparation du rassemblement de l'Alliance passèrent très rapidement : Ordonner, signer, organiser, préparer, stocker, prévoir, diviser, guider.

C'était les mots d'ordres de ses derniers jours, Gaara ne savait plus où donner de la têteL La nouvelle de la mort de Danzô et du retour de Tsunade soulagea quelque peu le jeune homme concernant l'avenir de ses amis de Konoha et du village en lui même.

Près du campement du quartier général, il croisa une foule monstrueuse de ninja : plus de 10 000 ninjas réunis, portant le bandeau de l'alliance. Shukaku Nara le retrouva et lui demande de le suivre : une réunion de la direction général, une attribution publique du rôle de chacun : le devoir de Kage le suivait décidément partout. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Shizune, à la tête du département des medics-nins, qui partait à la rencontre de son équipe, ainsi que Kakashi Hatake et d'autre grand nom du monde ninja. Au détour d'un couloir, il fut percuté par une masse rose qui s'effondra par terre dans un nuage de papier. Reprenant ses esprits, Gaara ramassa les feuilles à même le sol lorsque sa main effleura celle de la maladroite. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps au Kazekage pour reconnaître les cheveux si caractéristique de Sakura Haruno, ni même son odeur ou sa démarche, mais il s'était interdit de la chercher dans la foule des shinobi réunit. Lui qui avait fait tant d'effort pour l'éviter, la voici désormais face à lui. Leurs regards ne tardèrent pas à s'accrocher et il eut l'impression de se perdre dans les 2 orbes de jade de la demoiselle. Se redressant tous les deux, ils se regardèrent en silence, ne s'étant pas vu depuis des mois, depuis cette fameuse soirée à Suna où il l'avait embrassé.

« **Gaara-kun ? **» La douce voix de Sakura le sortit de ses pensées

« **Sakura-san ! Pardonne moi pour ... Enfin, de t'avoir fait tomber ! Je suis un peu préoccupé aujourd'hui**. »

« **Ce n'est rien, j'imagine que c'est pareil pour tous nos respectables maîtres. Il paraît que tu vas être nommé à la tête d'une division ? Je pensais que vous resteriez tous au QG pour discuter stratégie ... **»

« **Non, il est préférable que je sois sur le terrain. Je ne suis peut être plus un hôte, mais je considère ce combat comme étant le mien. Je me dois d'être auprès des autres. C'est le Hokage et le Raikage qui resteront ici. Nous avons tous nos affectations ... Comme n'importe quels shinobis**. **Et toi Sakura ? A quelle division es-tu affecté ?** »

Il peinait à l'imaginer au combat : pas qu'il ne connaisse pas ses talents, mais l'idée même de la voir être dépassé par les combats l'obsédait. Il aurait été mille fois plus rassuré de la savoir dans le camp des médic-nins, mais avec le départ de Shizune vers cette division, il se doutait que Sakura ne devait en faire partie.

« **Je suis entre deux eaux ... Officiellement, je fais partis de la division des combats au corps à corps ... Mais il est fort probable que je rejoigne les troupes médicales en cas de besoin. **»

« **Prends garde à toi Sakura-san ... **»

C'était plus une supplique qu'un conseil. Elle serait hors de sa portée, hors de son regard et de la potentielle protection qu'il pourrait lui apporter. Elle courba le corps en signe d'au revoir et il s'apprêta à en faire lorsqu'elle disparue rapidement, courant vers la sortie du bâtiment. Alors que, quelques heures plus tard, il faisait face à la foule des shinobi réunit sur la place, Gaara ne sut jamais combien son discours sur les liens qu'il avait fondé avec Naruto avait ému Sakura.

Des campements de fortune avaient été installé pour l'unique nuit que l'armée passerait au QG avant le grand jour et, dans la perspective de leur mort prochaine, de nombreux ninja avaient décidé de faire la fête une dernière fois. Si le Tsuchikage râlait contre les inconscients qui s'alcoolisaient une veille de combats, Tsunade et le Raikage allèrent prendre place avec d'autres ninja de renom pour oublier que cette soirée était sans nul doute la dernière qu'ils passeraient tous ensemble. Gaara n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Temari avait disparue quelques heures plus tôt et il lui semblait avoir sentit le chakra de Shikamaru avec elle et il n'avait pas trop envie de savoir ce qu'il faisait; quand à Kankuro, il était partit dès la fin de son discours avec la division des éclaireurs et n'aurait sans doute pas de nouvelles avant le lendemain.

Soupirant, le jeune homme s'éloigna un peu des tentes et remonta sur le balcon où il avait fait son discours, observant, de plus haut, le campement improvisé. Malgré toute l'assurance qu'il avait put avoir face à l'armée de Shinobi, il se sentait plus faible que jamais : le Tsuchikage avait parlé de Madara Uchiwa, d'un homme d'une puissance inégalable qu'il serait difficile de vaincre et, sans Sukaku à ses côtés, il se sentit soudainement impuissant. Et s'ils ne faisaient qu'envoyer tous ces ninjas vers la mort ? Cette idée tournait et retournait dans sa tête sans qu'il n'y trouve de réponse, l'angoissant au plus haut point. Pourrait-il regarder les survivants en face après cela ?

Il se retourna brusquement en sentant une présence sur le balcon. Sa main plongea dans la petite poche de suriken qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse et attrapa deux kunaïs, prêt à les lancer dès qu'il aurait repéré l'ennemi. Mais ce fut les yeux verts de la jolie Sakura qui sortirent de l'ombre alors qu'elle se rependait en excuse, le visage rouge.

**« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Excuse moi ! **»

« **Ce n'est rien ... Je ne pensais pas vraiment avoir de la visite ...** » lui répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

« **A vrai dire, je pensais que je serais la seule à venir ici à cette heure ... J'avais besoin de m'isoler du reste du groupe. La perspective de demain ... **» Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Gaara avait comprit de quoi il en retournait : aucun d'eux ne savait s'ils seraient toujours en vie dans 24h. «** Je pensais que vous seriez tous ensemble avec Tsunade-sama ... **»

« **Il n'y a pas de mal, Sakura-san. Mais je ne me voyais pas vraiment boire à l'excès ce soir ... J'ai besoin de garder les idées claires pour guider les troupes demain. **»

« **Je comprends. Je suis sûre que tu seras un bon général. **» Elle s'inclina respectueusement et commença à repartir vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« **Attends !** »

« **Oui ?** »

Elle se retourna à nouveau, le regardant avec un air interrogateur. Il ne savait que faire, cette soirée était peut être la dernière, la dernière occasion de lui faire savoir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite ? Mais sa tête était en plein dilemme : si elle rejetait ses sentiments, aurait-il toujours les idées claires pour le combat du lendemain ? Et si ... Les pensées fusaient et les secondes défilaient sans qu'il ne puisse dire un mot. Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus insistant et surprit à la fois et, dans un élan de courage, il s'avança vers elle. Sakura allait prononcer son nom lorsque les lèvres du Kazekage se pressèrent à nouveau contre les siennes dans un baiser à la fois désespéré et timide. Alors qu'il s'éloignait à nouveau, elle tenta de trouver une réponse dans les yeux du jeune homme, mais ceux-ci restaient aussi indescriptibles qu'à l'habitude.

« **Gaara-kun ... Pourquoi ?** » Osa-t-elle enfin lui demander.

« **Je ... Je ... J'avais besoin de te le montrer à nouveau. De te dire vraiment les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. **» Lui répondit-il, toujours aussi énigmatique.

« **Trop tard ?** »

« **Sakura, il y a de grandes chances que je ne revienne pas de cette guerre. Ce ne sera peut être pas pour demain, mais je sais qu'on ne doit pas sous-estimer notre ennemi : il est bien plus puissant que l'on ne le pense et surtout, il ne recule devant rien, sans aucune éthique, pour arriver à ses fins. **» Lui expliqua-t-il « **Je suis le Kazekage, le Général des Armées ... Je serai en première ligne demain et je suis un ancien hôte : une cible idéale en soi, pour capturer Naruto. Alors, si jamais je devais laisser la vie dans cette bataille, je sais que le même regret hanterait mon âme, le même que le jour où l'on m'a arraché Ichibi. Celui de ne t'avoir rien dit avant de connaître cette fin tragique. Je sais que ton cœur est encore à **_**Lui **_**mais ... Je ne pouvais pas partir l'esprit tranquille sans t'avoir fais part de tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Tu as toujours été honnête avec moi ... C'est à mon tour de l'être avec toi. Sakura ... Je t'aime depuis bien longtemps maintenant.** **Je sais que ça paraît fou, qu'on ne s'est pas vu souvent ... Mais c'est ainsi.** »

La déclaration du jeune homme laissa la kunoïchi sans voix. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne l'imaginait pas lui dire quelque chose pareil et resta un instant abasourdis par cette révélation. La main de Gaara caressa doucement sa joue et il lui murmura un faible « **Excuse moi **» avant de prendre le chemin du bâtiment. Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte pour entrer, il entendit la rose crier.

« **Tu n'as pas le droit !** »

« **Hein ?** » Surprit il se retourna, elle lui faisait face, le visage baissé vers le sol bien que ses larmes apparaissaient clairement dans la lumière de la lune.

« **Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça et de t'en aller comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu ne reviendras pas de cette guerre ! Tu n'as pas le droit ...** »

Les sanglots commencèrent à faire trembler la voix de la jeune femme et Gaara ne savait quoi faire. Les poings serrés de Sakura tremblaient autant que le reste de son corps et, dans la lueur de l'astre blanc au dessus d'eux, ses cheveux habituellement d'un rose pâle devenaient presque blancs, lui donnant un air d'étoile tombé du ciel. Instinctivement il revint vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle releva brusquement la tête, ancrant son regard plein de larmes dans le sien.

« **Tu n'as pas le droit de partager mes sentiments, de me dire que tu m'aimes et de me laisser **_**seule**_** dans ce monde. **»

Les yeux du Kazekage s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que ses lèvres accueillaient celles de la rose. Son hébètement ne dura que quelques secondes et, avec un léger sourire, il referma ses bras sur le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Tous deux savouraient cette étreinte inespérée et, lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, ce fut dans un silence apaisant que leurs cœurs, à l'unisson, remerciaient le ciel d'avoir exaucé leur voeux. Les bruits de la fête, en dessous d'eux, ne les intéressaient pas, ils leur rappelaient la triste réalité de leur vie, du lendemain et de leur séparation imminente, chose à laquelle ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait penser en cet instant. Tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rose derrière l'oreille de sa bienaimée, Gaara reprit la parole, chuchotant contre les lèvres de son amour.

« **Je te jure sur mon âme, et sur ma vie, que tu seras toujours la seule et l'unique. Sakura ... J'ai tellement espéré ce moment ... Je ... L'idée de ne jamais te revoir me tue**. »

« **Chuuuuut. Ne dis pas de bêtises. On ne peut que se revoir ! Tu es fort, Gaara. Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines et je suis certaine que tu me reviendras. **» Murmura-t-elle contre son torse.

« **Mais maintenant, si quelqu'un apprend que nous ... Enfin ... Que ... Tu vois ... J'ai peur que tu soit prise pour cible. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit**. » Lui expliqua-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

« **Il ne m'arrivera rien. Tu es là, je le sais. Pour ma part ... Je suis juste inquiète de la réaction des autres. Je ne veux pas que tu sois punis pour ...**»

Il était en effet interdit, pour deux shinobis de villages différents d'avoir une relation amoureuse : la plupart du temps, cela ne posait pas de problème, les communications inter-village étaient trop rare pour que deux personnes ne s'attachent l'une à l'autre. Mais avec la politique encouragée par Tsunade et Gaara, il n'était pas étonnant que ce genre de choses arrive. Dans ce genre de situation, on exigeait de l'un ou de l'autre des tourtereaux incriminés de renoncer à son statut, à ses capacités et à son rang de ninja, de devenir un civil ou, en de très rares occasions, de se faire adopter par le village de son compagnon. Lorsque la relation ne semblait pas sérieuse, on faisait pression sur eux pour qu'ils se séparent ... Généralement la femme quittait son village pour rejoindre celui de son bienaimé où elle restait civile et élevait les enfants, s'occupait de la maison. Dans le cas de Gaara, la situation était bien pire : il était le Kazekage, il ne pouvait pas quitter Suna et Sakura, en tant que disciple de Tsunade, ne pouvait pas non plus quitter Konoha. Même si l'Hokage tentait de faire bouger les choses, les membres des différents conseils de village ne semblaient pas convaincus, persuadés qu'une relation entre ninja de village différents créeraient plus de conflits qu'autre chose.

Gaara ne voulait pas y penser : il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Sakura était connu de quelques personnes triées sur le volet, mais quand il observait Temari et Shikamaru, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait vraiment des avancées à faire en matière de relation inter-village. Peut être la guerre à venir changerait-elle quelque chose ?

« **On règlera ça plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ... **» La coupa-t-il. « **Sakura ... Dors avec moi ce soir. **»

Le visage de la kunoïchi prit une teinte cramoisie alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce que lui demandait son amoureux. Gaara vira également au rouge lorsqu'il comprit le sous-entendu qui pouvait transparaître dans ses derniers mots, lui qui voulait juste s'endormir dans les bras de Sakura. Il secoua la tête énergiquement en tentant de justifier ses dires mais elle se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de lui offrir son plus beau sourire. Ils discutèrent calmement, sur le chemin les menant à la chambre du Kazekage et, d'un commun accord, décidèrent de ne rien dire au reste du monde. Leur amour resterait secret jusqu'à la fin de la guerre : pour protéger Sakura, d'une part, mais également pour ménager Naruto qui ne pourrait s'empêcher d'en faire des tonnes s'il l'apprenait. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils entrèrent rapidement dans la chambre pour ne pas se faire repéré par des ninjas de garde et Gaara verrouilla derrière lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, l'un en face de l'autre, rougissant de timidité pour cette situation qui leur était encore inconnue. Alors qu'il posait sa jarre de sable sur le sol, il lui indiqua l'armoire, où prendre un tee-shirt pour la nuit et se retourna respectueusement le temps qu'elle se change, en faisant de même dans son coin. Il finit par se glisser sous les draps, attendant son feu vert pour jeter un regard vers elle. Ce fut une vision angélique qui s'offrit à lui alors que le tee-shirt noir, seul vêtement qu'elle portait rehaussait la couleur pastel de ses cheveux si particuliers et laissait ses longues et fines jambes au regard amoureux de Gaara. Bouche-bée, il la laissa le rejoindre et se lover contre lui, appréciant pour la première fois de son existence, la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer l'angoisse provoquée par la guerre imminente. Bien plus tard dans la nuit, il fut réveiller par un horrible cauchemars où il assistait, impuissant, à la mort de Naruto et Sakura, ainsi que de tous ses proches. Haletant et en sueur, il se redressa brusquement et tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait encore à la chamade. La respiration lente de Sakura le rassura quelque peu. Elle était là. Elle était vivante et elle était dans ses bras. Il ne pourrait rien lui arriver. Ce fut sur cette instable idée que le Kazekage se rendormit, encore secoué par cette sensation horrible qui avait prit possession de son être.

Au petit matin, ce fut à la jeune femme d'ouvrir les yeux en premier, il était très tôt et ils avaient encore quelques heures avant de se rendre dans leur division respective. Confortablement installé dans les bras du Kazekage, une jambe par dessus le drap, l'autre entremêlée à celle du jeune homme et la tête sur son torse, Sakura n'avait pas lâché Gaara de la nuit, se raccrochant à lui comme s'il risquait de disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Elle releva doucement la tête, observant l'ancien hôte endormi. Avec des gestes d'une extrême lenteur, elle se redressa et alla déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvre de l'élu de son cœur. Les orbes absinthes de ce dernier s'ouvrirent sous ce doux réveil et il lui sourit, l'air encore endormi, avant de se tourner vers elle et de la serrer dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans le cou de la rose, respirant son odeur et profitant de la douce caresse de ses cheveux sur son nez.

« **Kami-sama, laisse moi rêver un peu plus longtemps **» murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la med-nin.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger, profitant de la chaleur et de la présence de l'autre dans un silence religieux. Puis, les lèvres de Gaara cherchèrent celle de sa compagne et, dans un baiser passionné mais tendre, il lui transmit son amour. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il fut surprit de sentir des doigts froids de la jeune femme sur son front. Alors qu'elle retraçait amoureusement les contours de son tatouage, il l'observa plus attentivement. Ses beaux yeux verts suivaient le chemin parcourut par son index, ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, étaient encore rouges du baiser qu'il venait d'échanger et ses joues avaient une jolie teinte rosés. Il se sentit sourire : pour la première fois, ce tatouage avait un sens. Un vrai. Il resserra ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme, ne laissant aucun espace d'air entre leurs deux corps. Il n'aurait sut dire si c'était la chaleur de leur étreinte, l'intensité de leurs baisers ou bien ses fichus hormones qui le travaillaient mais il sentait son désir se faire de plus en plus pressant à mesure que les minutes passaient et bientôt, il fut obliger de s'arracher à l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Rougissant, il tenta de dissimuler son évident désir tout en détournant le regard, passablement gêné de la tournure qu'avaient prit les évènements, mais après tout, il était un jeune homme de 17 ans en bonne santé, il était normal que ce genre de pensées l'atteignent.

Après quelques minutes de douces caresses, la jeune femme se releva et reprit ses affaires pour s'habiller. De son côté Gaara tenta de faire de même dans le plus grand silence, mais le son de son cœur battant à la chamade lui rappelait la séparation prochaine qu'il devrait subir. Sakura avait, elle, l'impression de suffoquer. L'idée d'être séparé si rapidement de lui la mettait dans tous ses états et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle n'aurait pas de ses nouvelles avant une éventuelle trêve, ou s'ils avaient la chance d'avoir un jour de repos en commun. Il reprit sa jarre de sable et l'enfila alors que la rose se précipitait vers la porte. Elle ne voulait pas d'adieu larmoyant, elle n'en aurait pas la force, elle le savait. Alors que Sakura attrapait la poignée de la porte, il referma cette dernière, collant son corps au dos de la kunoichi. Il entendit son soupir de bien être et sourit contre sa nuque. Il laissa ses bras la serrer contre lui, une dernière fois.

« **Je n'aurais qu'un seul souhait. Une seule chose que tu devras me promettre pour partir d'ici. **» C'était un chuchotement, presque un murmure.

« **Quoi donc ?** » Demanda le roux avec inquiétude

« **Reviens.** »

Il eut un petit rire. Et, l'attrapant par les épaules, il la retourna pour lui faire face.

« **Je te le promets. Mais en attendant ... **»

Gaara passa ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque et détacha un collier qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il s'agissait d'une minuscule bouteille de verre de la taille d'une phalange qui contenait un peu de sable. La bouteille était bouchée par un morceau de liège, scenallé à la bouteille, qui permettait également d'attacher le bijou à une chainette. Sakura regarda le jeune homme avec surprise.

« **C'était une partie du sable où était scellé Sukaku ... » **expliqua-t-il ** « Je ... Enfin ... Depuis qu'Il est partit, je ne le quitte jamais, ça me rappelle pourquoi je me bats ... Ce que j'étais et ce que j'ai perdu ... Porte le sur toi, je ressens tout ce qui se passe à proximité du sable, si jamais tu es en danger, je pourrais venir immédiatement. C'est une promesse. **»

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle même détachait son précieux pendentif familial. Elle ne le quittait jamais, c'était un cadeau de ses parents pour son admission à l'Académie : un cadeau qui se transmettait dans les Haruno depuis des générations. Certes, pas aussi précieux que l'héritage Uchiwa ou le collier de crystal des Senju que Naruto portait, mais elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. En effet, elle adorait ses parents, mais n'était pas particulièrement proches d'eux. Aussi, cela était le symbole de sa famille, des liens qui les unissaient tous les trois. Alors qu'elle attachait la chainette argenté au bout de laquelle pendait une fleur de cerisier, Gaara la regarda avec interrogation.

« **C'est pour que tu ne m'oublis pas ... Je tiens beaucoup à ce bijou alors t'as intérêt à revenir pour me le rendre ! Et en personne ! **»

Le kazekage eut un petit rire et attacha, à son tour, son collier autour du cou de la jeune femme. Les bruits dans le couloir leur indiquèrent qu'il était l'heure : s'ils attendaient plus, quelqu'un viendrait chercher Gaara et ils seraient découvert. Il la serra une dernière fois contre lui avant de la pousser gentiment afin de sortir. Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, la jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol. Le trop plein d'émotion, joie et tristesse mêlées, l'acheva et elle sentit les quelques forces qui lui restait être aspirées par la détresse qu'elle ressentait en le voyant partir. Elle espérait de toute cœur pouvoir le revoir rapidement mais les renseignements obtenus par Tsunade ne laissait guère d'espoir : ils seraient sur deux fronts différents, leur relation devait restée secrète jusqu'à ce que le conflit s'apaise, il était donc hors de question d'utiliser les communications télépathique pour prendre des nouvelles. Elle en saurait plus en même temps que le reste de l'armée shinobi. Après quelques minutes passées à étudier les allers-venues dans le couloir, Sakura sortie discrètement de la chambre pour se rendre auprès de son unité. En passant devant celle du combat à distance, son regard attacha celui de Gaara avant qu'elle ne se force à détourner le regard pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Alors que la rose quittait le QG de l'alliance Shinobi, Gaara scannait le sable du pendentif offert à la rose un peu avant. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de veiller un peu plus sur elle, de pouvoir la protéger au cas ou. Le cœur un peu plus léger de savoir son amour réciproque, il prit la tête de son unité et quitta le QG.

_Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait combien cette guerre serait difficile à vivre pour eux. Entre découverte choc, joie intense et tristesse inconsolable, nos deux shinobi ignoraient que leur histoire changerait la face du monde. _

**Le mot de l'auteur.**

Tout d'abord merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce début de Two-Shot, je me suis résolue à le boucler ici car j'étais à de nombreuses pages word et que j'ignorais si le site accepterait un aussi lourd format.

A côté de cela, bien sur que les reviews sont les bienvenues, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre dans un dernier chapitre qui sera une réponse au reviewer.

**Dans le prochain Chapitre.**

« **Gaara** » appela Tsunade « **Nous avons du nouveau. Les forces ennemies sont belles et bien dirigés par Madara Uchiwa, s'il s'agit bien de lui ... Mais ce n'est pas tout.** » Elle semblait mal à l'aise. Le roux la regarda avec un air intrigué. « **Sasuke est de retour.** » Ces mots sonnèrent comme une bombe aux oreilles du Kazekage. Sasuke, son plus grand rival dans la quête du cœur de Sakura, était de retour. La blonde continua. « **Nous ignorons encore les raisons de ce changement de camps mais ... Il se trouve auprès de Naruto actuellement. Nous supposons donc qu'il est bel et bien avec nous**. » L'information monta à son cerveau à une vitesse affolante. Sasuke était près de Naruto. Sakura était prêt de Naruto. Sasuke était prêt de Sakura. Un grondement se fit entendre et il quitta précipitamment la pièce, grimpant sur des hauteurs afin de se concentrer. Il focalisa son attention sur le pendentif de Sakura, son sable s'y trouvait, il serait facile de la rejoindre. Alors que son corps disparaissait dans un nuage de sable, Gaara se promit que le renégat ne toucherait pas un cheveu de sa belle.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
